Just Her Presence
by LeydiLeyla
Summary: Sherlock notices a presence whilst walking. He wasn't so sure who it was.. Sherlock x Irene. "He feels a presence. Her presence."
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fanfic! Some Adlock :) I'm half English/half Turkish and I live in Turkey so I might be a bit bad with grammar, spelling etc. This is a bit short I know but, enjoy! ^-^**

He thought he'd seen her. From the corner of his eye. But he could not tell.

He was in Istanbul. After the Fall. One part of Moriarty's web was here and he had to terminate it. Plus, he liked the tea over here. He was going back to the apartment he was staying in when he noticed a presence walking by, on the opposite of the street. She had a hat on so he couldn't see her face. He still doesn't know how he didn't notice her before that moment..must've been thinking about Moriarty or something. But no, something was different about that woman. Her walk. Very independent. Maybe even too independent compared to the neighbourhood they were in.

And then of course, the "thing". The "thing" he felt deep down somewhere. That gave him the urge to look at her. The "thing" that made him sense her presence. He seemed to be feeling that "thing" a lot lately. And it usually happened when he thought of her..he still wasn't sure what it was. Maybe something was wrong with him? He'd ask John sometime. After all he was a doctor, wasn't he?

When he lifted his head to look at her, she'd gone. She'd disappeared. Just like she'd appeared. Instantly. He hadn't even got a good look of her..

After he got back to his apartment, he noticed that he actually wanted to get a good look of her. What if it was The Woman? His Woman? No, no he couldn't start thinking of her again. The "thing" had started. He had to focus on Moriarty's web. Maybe...maybe after some sleep. He hadn't slept for three days. Just an hour..


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up darling" he jumped. Where was he? Why did she say that? Was he sleeping? Mm..she'd changed her shampoo. Wait, what?

"What are you doing here?" Why was she here? How was she here? In_ his_ apartment? And his bed?!

"Calm down dear. Just thought I'd pop by for some dinner."

"But I'm not hungry! " Her and dinner..Was she ever going to get bored of this? Deep down he was hoping that she wouldn't. It was the "thing" again! Thinking for him! It would probably start talking for him soon too.

"How are you in here? How did you find me? Answer my questions!" She laughed at that. She looked so pretty when she laughed.

"You should be more careful sweetie. Walking in the streets like that. Someone may see you." She'd lost weight though. Then again, he had too.

"It was you then" No make up. Which was different. She always had make up on. But he decided he liked her better like this.

"Who else were you expecting? Another Woman?" Such wonderful eyes..

"No, there cannot be another Woman. You're the only one. And you'll always be the only one." No, god no! There it was ! The "thing" talking! _Keep calm. Let the brain takeover_.

"I'm flattered. Nice to know that, my one and only Detective" Great, now she was mocking him!_ Change the subject_.

"What are you doing in Istanbul?" He was hoping she would stop the mocking.

"Running. Misbehaving. Just the usual." Thank god she'd stopped. He felt much more relieved now._ Think of a question. Quickly_.

"Why did you come here then? And by 'here' I mean, my apartment. You could easily blow your cover. You should really be more careful." She smiled. That perfect smile that made him feel the "thing".

"I thought it was worth the risk to see you, honey" Was it really? He wasn't sure. Them again, he probably would've done it too. Just to see her again. Not because of any special reason. Just because she was one of the most intelligent women he knew. Well, maybe the only one. And he always found it entertaining having a chat with her. He had no other reason of course.

"I wouldn't have done it. Too dangerous. Not worth the risk." He thought he'd seen a tiny glimpse of sadness pass her face. But he couldn't tell.

"I guess I like the danger then." She was smiling, she was always smiling. She never let her guard down. Well if he doesn't count the "Sher-locked" incident. He remembers feeling quite..flattered about it.

She started shifting around were she was sitting. He couldn't help but panic. What was she doing? She was lifting the blankets on him. Could The Woman surprise him anymore today?

"For God's sake what are you-?!" Before he could react, she was under the covers with him. He could feel the warmth of her body. Also a tingling sensation. Comfort and safety. Although he shouldn't be feeling that, she was dangerous. But at that moment he was having a hard time believing that because she'd cuddled up to him.

"I need some sleep, darling and I'm sure you do too . Look at those dark circles under your eyes. You shouldn't let that happen dear. You wouldn't want to destroy your perfection now, would you?" He just murmured something under his breathe. What else was he supposed to do? He didn't know what to do with his arms. His right arm was trapped under her.

"Oh don't act all terrified. Just put your arm around me. Relax." And so he did put his arm around her. Held her close and listened to her heart beat.

"Good night Miss Adler."

"Good night ." And that night, he had the best sleep he'd ever had in his life. And it was all thanks to her presence.

**Might be a bit short. And cheesy. But I just love Adlock, I personally think they're perfect for each other. But of course that's my opinion ^^ hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there! Sorry it took so long to publish a new chapter. I've been busy with school and theatre practices. Anyway, enjoy!**

**P.S. I can't write smut, I get the giggles. So sorry for the lack of it :/**

He was back at Baker Street. It had been a month since he'd been back. He'd got used to it quickly. It was a difference not having to be on the run. He actually enjoyed laying back and having a nice cup of tea. Though he did feel an emptiness.

John wasn't there. He was with his 'beloved' Mary, he thought in disgust. John was his. His friend. But Mary had took him away from him.

It was a warm evening compared to the British weather. He was just sitting and thinking, when he heard a small "thump" noise from his bedroom. He got concerned when he heard the footsteps. He felt the need to investigate so he got up, and walked towards his bedroom, quickly but cautiously.

The presence in the room had stopped walking. Only six footsteps. So he must be on the bed, he thought. Why was the next question that came to his mind. He couldn't find an answer-actually he'd found six possible reasons but none of them made sense-

He opened the door. The only thing he felt was shock. He froze. It was no man on his bed. It was a woman. And she wasn't on the bed. She was in it. But the thing that surprised him wasn't the intruder being a woman or her being in the bed. It was her identity that surprised him.

It was The Woman. Of course it was. Laying in his bed, half naked, her clothes scattered across the room. She'd pulled the covers up to her stomach. So her black lacy bra was in plain sight. He started feeling the "thing" again.

He did his best to focus.

"How?" He managed to say. She barely moved his lips to answer him.

"It's all over the press that you're back. Come on sweetie, you don't believe I'm that stupid do you? The rest was easy. I came to Baker Street and climbed through your window. Mm, love your sheets by the way. I never really thought you were the type to use black silk sheets, but don't think I'm complaining. It's sexy, and I love the thought of a sexy Sherlock Holmes." Yes, the sheets weren't his idea. They were a birthday gift from Molly. He hadn't used them before. But he'd had to because he wasn't able to find any clean sheets and he was feeling too lazy to wash any.

But it wasn't the bed sheets or him that were sexy. It was her. The black silk and the bra she was wearing was wearing, created a mesmerising contrast to her pale, white skin. He could make out the shape of her legs and hips under the sheets. It made them mysterious and luring to him. Mysteries always lured him. He simply answered,

"Needed a change."

"Why don't you join me?" He wanted to. No, he didn't. The "thing" did. It wanted him to get in the bed, and slowly kiss her on the lips while he-wait he wasn't thinking! The "thing" was thinking for him!

"No, thanks Miss Adler. I'm not feeling tired." She looked amused.

"I wasn't asking if you were tired, honey. I want to have dinner."

"I'm not hungry!" He answered rather annoyed.

"Neither am I." With that she held out her hand. And he wanted to hold it. Grab it fiercely, and kiss her deeply.

"Come on, dear." He was hesitating. He wanted to get in the bed more than anything. He wanted to kiss her, which never happened with anyone else. Only her. So he decided to follow his instincts. Next thing he knew he was climbing on the bed.

"At last sweetie. I was getting bored. Don't tell me you're getting in with your clothes. Take them off." The problem was, he didn't want to take his clothes off. He wanted to take her clothes off. Well, the little clothing she had on. And he wanted her to take his clothes off. So instead of taking them off, he climbed on to the bed. While she was off guard and was smiling mischievously, he suddenly climbed on top of her and straddled her hips whilst holding her wrists down. He was smiling big time now, because he'd caught her off guard.

"I don't want to take my clothes off Miss Adler. I want to take yours off." She was surprised now. And she wasn't doing anything to conceal it. She wasn't expecting something like this from him.

"So? You won't be able to take my clothes off by staring at me like that dear." That gave him the courage to kiss her. To kiss her with the passion he'd been restraining since he'd met her. Her lips, were everything he was looking for. Sweet, delicate, delicious. The "thing" seemed like it was going to explode.

The kiss was fierce, hungry. Not graceful or delicate. They were lost in the moment. The moment that would last the whole night.

Needless to say, it was the best night of his life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there! Here's the latest and last chapter to this fanfic. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows. They really made me happy :) **

**Not sure if I was able to capture Sherlock's character. But I've tried my best. Enjoy :)**

He'd left the wedding early. He didn't want to be around people. He cared for John but he couldn't stand seeing everyone happy whilst he was not. He didn't want to lose his best friend. But it was too late. Now there was a baby on the way!

"Leaving the wedding early? Johnny Boy will be disappointed." It was Her. She was everywhere. How was it, that it was always her that found him? He made a mental note to himself to find her one day. It would be easy.

"Yes, I don't really like the concept of drinking and loud music. Not to mention all the happy people." He turned around to see her under an oak tree. She had a black cocktail dress on. She likes black, he thought. The "thing" was happy at the sight of her.

"Of course you don't. Want to dance?" He held out his hand. Of course he'd dance with her. He loved dancing. And the "thing" wanted to dance with her.

She took his hand and held it firmly. It was obvious she was enjoying this.

He held her closer. The feel of her body against his was perfect.

She placed her other hand on his shoulder and slightly nodded for him to start the dance.

The bright moon, the calm breeze, the fresh smell of the grass they were dancing on. It was like they had their own melody to dance to. They danced around the oak tree untill she said she needed a rest. He wasn't aware how long they'd been dancing till she'd said that.

He led her to the bottom of the oak tree. He took his coat off and lay it underneath them.

"Have a seat Miss Adler." She didn't answer. Didn't she like it here? Was putting his coat on the floor a stupid act? Yes of course it was! Why would she want to sit on the floor? Maybe he could bring her a chair from inside. But what if she- oh, she was already sitting.

"Well come on, sweetie. You're not going to leave me alone down here, are you?" He snapped out of it and sat beside her.

They sat there in silence for a while. He thought he'd say something to break it.

"You look beautiful." Her head shot up to look at him. Her mouth was wide open in shock. He only noticed what he'd said after he saw her response. His panic rised bit by bit. he'd lost his little control over the "thing". He wasn't even thinking of saying that she was beautiful! Well, she was beautiful. But he wasn't thinking of saying it! Calm down, he said to himself trying to keep himself from exploding. But he couldn't rationalize himself after seeing the look of shock that was fixed on her petite face.

"It wasn't me! It was the "thing"! I swear I didn't mean to say that! I'm so sorry, oh dear, I'm so sorry!" She started laughing.

"The "thing" Mr. Holmes? The "thing"?" More laughter. "How do you even come up with these things? Please feel free to explain what this "thing" is. I'm listening. " She was laughing and giggling uncontrollably.

He was embarrassed. A lot. It was a big mistake mentioning the "thing". Now he had to talk about it. Though the weird thing was, a part of him wanted to talk about the "thing". Especially after the last night they'd spent together. He took a deep breath.

"Okay Miss Adler, I'll talk to you. But I must say it is highly embarrassing.. I have this "thing" I feel in your presence. When I look at you, when I sense you. Even if I think of you. It is some sort of energy rush that I can't explain. It makes me say and do stuff. I can't control it. It wants you in my presence when I'm not with you. It..misses you. When you smile, it fills me with joy. I can't explain it." He made an angry growl.

"I hate unexplainable things. And this, "thing" is a part of me that I can't explain." He paused and sounded almost sad when he started to talk.

"It's never happened to me before. I..I just need an explanation. Why do I feel the "thing" around you? It's just you. And it's only been you." He dared to look up at her. She was crying. He panicked

"Miss Adler, I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry. I'll leave. You probably won't want to see me again. I'm guessing you won't." He couldn't look at her. He made a move to get up but her hand held his arm. She was smiling and crying

"I love you too, Sherlock Holmes."


End file.
